


Leverage in… SPACE

by ziazippy5379



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Leverage is sent after an asteroid mining company.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Leverage Secret Santa Exchange (Mod Gifts)





	Leverage in… SPACE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seraphina_snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

“Come on Parker! We need to get out of here!” Hardison called over the coms.

They were getting information from an asteroid mining company that had been using some shady practices that had led to the deaths of an entire crew. The husband of the captain of that team had come to them looking for help since as long as his wife was being blamed for the accident he and his family would not receive any support. As well it was causing many people in the community around the company since most people had trusted both the captain and the company and until they had real answers no one could rest. It was hardest on the families of the crew that had died but it was easy on no one.

As usually happened with their jobs they had needed to break into the headquarters of the company to get information critical to revealing the negligence that had led to so many deaths. Unfortunately the headquarters were a space station. Which meant that they were in open space and as soon as someone noticed them they were in big trouble. Hardison had managed to hack the sensors to hide them but that could only last so long.

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Parker said. “If I move too fast someone will hear me.”

“Let her do her thing, Hardison,” Nate said from the copilot’s seat.

“For her to do her thing, my thing has to keep working and I can’t guarantee that happening,” Hardison said glaring at his screens.

“I’m here,” Parker said. “This safe is a joke. I’ll be done in two minutes tops.”

“Well they don’t expect anyone who is not supposed there to get on,” Nate said. “Why would they bother with a good one?”

They waited for a few beats before hearing Parker again.

“I’m in. Copying everything now.”

Hardison was still glaring at his screens as if daring them to misbehave. So far nobody had spotted Hardison’s hack or notice their ship with their eyes. Which was becoming more and more unlikely to hold by the second.

“On my way back,” Parker said.

“Good,” Hardison said. “This is getting suspicious.”

Nate glared at him. Hardison had jinxed them and all three of the members on this expedition knew it. And they were right as someone hit an alarm. Hardison quickly began typing hoping to obscure where the signal was coming from since it was the hack of the sensors that failed and not that they were spotted by actual eyes.

“Parker get back as fast as possible, I can’t hold them off for very long,” Hardison said.

“Almost there,” she replied.

“Ready to go as soon as she’s here,” Nate said.

He had been getting Lucille ready while Hardison was trying to give them as long as possible to avoid getting blown out of space.

They heard Parker enter the ship followed by the clanging of the hatches closing. As soon as the signal saying it was safe to undock went off Nate had the ship pulling away. Hardison moved to get their jump to lightspace ready and once they were clear plugged it in. Now to get the information where it needed to be.

* * *

“It’s lovely,” Sophie told the mark.

She along with Eliot as her bodyguard were on the mark’s ship watching the asteroid field that had claimed so many lives. Sophie wasn’t wrong that they were lovely but it was impossible to separate them from all the damage they had caused so many people.

“Not only that,” the mark said, “but one of the greatest money making opportunities out here. This field has higher percentages of the most needed minerals than any other making it much more efficient to get what we need to sell.”

A lie. The field had average at best levels but all of the corners being cut made it seem as if it were not. It was all Eliot could do to keep from growling and punching the guy out. But Sophie was getting in as an investor and therefore he could not do anything without ruining the con.

“Tell me more,” Sophie said.

* * *

Lucille flown by Nate and Hardison made it back in time for the inspectors to arrive. Sophie had made sure to arrange one under her guise as an investor that was very concerned about making sure everything was completely legal and above ground as the old saying went.

The mark had made sure that absolutely everything looked to be completely perfect and safe for the inspectors. Which he was quite good at having done it many times before to trick other investors. But that was why they had gone through all the trouble of breaking into the headquarters and into the system that was not linked to any other in the entire company. Once the data was in Hardison’s hands and he was anywhere near the main company systems.

The inspection team caught it almost immediately and of course reported it. And it wasn’t long before the mark was being hauled off to pay for his crimes.

* * *

Telling their client was just as emotional as it always was. Especially once Hardison told them that everyone who had been hurt by the accident and every accident before would be getting something. Though they were just so grateful that everyone was getting the peace that they deserved that they missed it the first time.

And to say the crew enjoyed being able to watch the trial was putting it lightly. It was rare that they not only had access to the feeds but were not on another case during a trial. There were cheers from the whole team when the mark got slammed with he deserved.

They made sure the people who worked at the company were taken care of. Either they helped get new jobs or locations or for some helped make sure that they could get control and make the company everything it should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
